


Safe and Warm

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally visits her happy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _The crickets’ serenade echoes softly through the night/The stars are on the lake, and the moon is shining bright_ (“Lullaby”)

Sam blinked and found herself in Minnesota. That was somewhat disconcerting, because the moment before, she’d been running across an planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, clutching the hand of a little girl who—

“What is this place?”

The girl was standing a few feet behind her, looking at the cabin with wide gray eyes. The dress she had been wearing was now clean, not torn and dirtied like it had been a moment before, and her hair was in a neat braid. She turned back to Sam, expectant.

“It’s Jack’s cabin,” Sam said, then shook her head. “This is a place on my planet called Minnesota, and this house belongs to a friend of mine. But how—?”

“It isn’t real,” the girl said, a little guiltily. “I’m not supposed to do this on my own, but I was scared, and you were thinking so loudly…”

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

“It’s a sort of other place,” she said. “We go here when the Wraith come. It looks different for every person, but I guess I’m not old enough to have my own, yet, so I borrowed yours.”

Sam looked back at the cabin, moonlight shining on the dark wood siding, a light breeze ruffling the trees and stirring the pond enough to make the reflection of the stars dance. “Why here?” she asked.

The girl shrugged. “It’s where you feel safe and happy.”

“I— Yeah,” said Sam. “I’ve always been happy here.” She held out her hand. “Can you take us back?”

“Sure!” the girl said, and Sam watched the cabin until it disappeared.

THE END


End file.
